


I Had The Time Of My Life With You

by cloudcitygal, Lil_Lottie



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, France (Country), Fred Vaughn is kinda mean, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Picnics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcitygal/pseuds/cloudcitygal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: At this point, Laurie was more like a ghost than an old friend.And like any ghost--good or bad--he popped up again, somewhere Jo least expected him.After spending months in England, Jo was finally in Paris with Flo, her aunts, and her uncle. They had spent the day wandering the parks of Paris and enjoying the weather when Jo spotted a very familiar head of curls.Laurie was in France.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I Had The Time Of My Life With You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rory (@cloudcitygal) for writing this with me. I had the time of my life writing with you.
> 
> Title stolen from Long Live by Taylor Swift.

It was a shock, to say the least, when Aunt March asked Jo to be her companion on her trip to Europe. They had talked about it once in her youth, but Aunt March had one requirement--Jo had to become a proper lady by the time she left. Becoming a proper lady was something Jo failed at spectacularly in her youth, and she could proudly say she failed at that in her adulthood as well. That was why Jo was convinced Amy would be asked to go--she was pleased Amy wasn’t.

Jo had dreamed about going to Europe since she learned there was a world outside of her small town of Concord. It seemed so foreign, so old, and every great literary novelist was from there (at least the ones that mattered, so said Jo.) She couldn’t wait to wander the English countryside, see the Seine, and experience the culture of Germany. It would be the best few months of her life.

Saying goodbye was the most challenging part of it all. She had never been “on her own'' for so long before. Sure, Aunt Carrol, Uncle, and cousin Flo would be there with her and Aunt March, but she wasn’t close with any of them and knew she would feel out of place. She was leaving behind everything she had ever known and was positive when she came back she’d be a different person--not that that was necessarily a bad thing. 

Marmee couldn’t stop crying the morning Jo left. She clung to Jo desperately, and her actions made Jo’s heart ache. First, she lost Meg. Now she would lose Jo, too. At least Beth and Amy would be home to cause trouble still. 

“I’ll be alright, Marmee. The time will pass quickly and we will be reunited soon.”

Mrs. March rubbed the tears off her cheeks. “I know,” she smiled, and Jo noticed it seemed forced, “I’m just going to miss you, my sweet girl. Write to me all the time and make sure to cause your aunts all kinds of trouble.”

Beth was crying, too. Jo hated leaving her. All Beth could do was sob as Jo held her tightly and ran a hand through her hair, “Have fun, Jo. And write to me as well as Marmee. It’ll make it feel less like there is an ocean between us.”

Jo squeezed her tighter, “I will. You’ll get so many letters from me you’ll drown in them.”

Beth laughed at that. It was wet and sad but still the most beautiful sound Jo had ever heard.

Amy was standing off to the side. She’d never admit she was sad at Jo leaving--Amy said she was upset at getting left behind--but deep down, she knew she’d miss her annoying but charming older sister.

“Pretend to care like I’m leaving, Amy,” Jo said as she walked toward her.

“I’m upset that you’re taking my European vacation. It’s a waste on you.”

Jo could almost snort a laugh. She knew Europe would make a fine lady out of Amy, and if she were a good, selfless sister, she would send Amy in her place. Unfortunately for Amy, this was an opportunity Jo knew she couldn’t pass on.

“I’ll become a rich and famous author when I’m gone and then I will take you on countless European vacations, I promise.”

Amy pushed into Jo’s arms and held her sister so tightly Jo could hardly breathe, “I’m going to miss you so much, Jo. Describe every little detail to me so that I might be able to picture the sights myself.”

“Of course, Amy. And I will send countless postcards so you can see what everything looks like.” 

Jo didn’t stop by the Laurence Manor to say goodbye. In fact, she hadn’t talked to Laurie or his grandfather in weeks. She couldn’t face him after she rejected his hand and since then, avoided him every chance she could. Admittedly, it wasn't hard to do. Ever since their falling out, Laurie stopped coming to Orchard House, much to the dismay of every single one of the Marches--especially Amy. Jo was tired of the sad, pitying looks her family gave her. At least she was escaping Laurie and her troubles in Europe. Still, she couldn’t help but stare at the manor as she entered in her aunt’s carriage and was driven off to the docks in New York. Even after everything, she knew she’d miss Laurie. She felt guilty for not saying goodbye.

She had little time to think of Laurie on the ship to Europe. She was too fascinated by the boat itself, too curious about the sails and the ropes and the cannons to focus much on anything else. Jo always dreamed of being a pirate in the Caribbean, running from the British Empire, and burying her stolen treasure. This was the closest thing she’d get to the adventures she invented for her and her sisters.

Jo didn’t miss the way Aunt March dramatically rolled her eyes at the way Jo insisted on talking to any member of the crew that looked her way. The last thing she cared about was being “proper” and ignoring the sailors on the ship like she was supposed to. She was too curious and had too many questions. She thought the men were kind and was delighted that they showed her the ropes--literally.

The voyage only took eight days and Jo thought it was over much too soon. Aunt March and Aunt Carrol were happy to get off the boat--both suffered from debilitating seasickness and, because of it, only left their rooms at mealtimes. Cousin Flo was just as delighted to be off the ship. It was her first time in Europe as well, and she was eager to see everything but, most importantly, eat all the different kinds of food.

They made the short trek to the hotel they were staying at and checked in. Jo had never seen a building so grand in her life. The walls were decorated with priceless paintings, chandeliers hung down from the ceiling, and the floors were shiny hardwood that creaked under Jo’s feet. It was better than anything Jo could ever dream of. 

The room given to Jo was small but perfect. There was a bed in the middle of it taking up most of the room, a couple of small tables, a white chest pressed to the wall, and a long mirror was placed next to it. 

Jo stared at her reflection. She was dressed in a plain white shirt and a skirt that was patched and stitched twenty times over. It belonged to Meg once, and the age was starting to show. Everything Jo owned was beginning to show its age. Even with the meager sum of money she earned from her stories that were published, she refused to spend any of it on the newest fashions. Jo preferred to spend her money on art lessons for Amy, new yarn for Beth’s cross-stitch, and the latest book. 

The fashion of Europe was lost on Jo. She never was one for lace or frills or corsets or fancy shoes. She had been in England for less than a day and all she saw were women with perfectly pinned hair, lovely white parasols with gloves to match, and more ribbon wrapped around them than Jo thought possible. It was comical to her to see these ladies dressed up in stuffy outfits and uncomfortable footwear. 

Some of these women reminded her of Flo. Flo loved the newest fashion. She often raved about new dresses and skirts that she saw in the magazines and wanted every single one. She even offered to dress Jo up, insisting that Jo, too, could be as beautiful as the European belles. The thought made Jo snort, which would have earned her a scolding from Aunt March if she had been in the room. 

The months passed by filled with a whirlwind of European adventures. Every day they tried a new cafe or restaurant, drank all kinds of bubbly beverages handed to them, and devoured delicious confectionary treats. Every single restaurant and cafe they ventured to required proper etiquette and manners from all who dined. Jo tried her best to refuse, to be herself, not to give in. She made a show of putting her elbows on the table, using the same fork for her salad and her entree, and barking out laughs at the most inappropriate times. 

Every time she did this, Aunt March glared at her. She would reach out and slap Jo’s hand, the cold metal of her numerous rings slammed down hard on her gloved fingers. It hurt, and Jo tried her hardest not to wince.

“Josephine, I have tolerated your scribblings. Through the years, I even encouraged them by buying you fine notebooks and expensive quills. All I asked in return was that you cooperate with me. If you cannot behave yourself and dress appropriately, then the only option I have is to send you back home.”

Jo sat up straight in her seat. That would be the worst thing to ever happen to her. She couldn’t go back now, not after she got a taste of everything she ever wanted. “Aunt March, you can’t! And… And I can't go home unaccompanied, that isn’t--”

“Appropriate. Yes, in fact, it would be disgraceful for a woman of your age to travel overseas alone,” Aunt March raised her teacup to her lips, “But that shouldn’t be a problem for you. You enjoy disgracing and causing shame to your family.”

Jo glanced at her Uncle, Aunt Carrol, and Flo. All three of them stayed silent, but the cold look in their eyes implied they were in support of Aunt March. She hated the two options she was presented with: conform, or go home disgraced. If she went home, she could keep a sliver of herself intact, but traveling was dangerous for someone like her. The men she met on the ship would turn from friendly acquaintance to dangerous predator. The thought scared her. She hated knowing she was defenseless. 

If she stayed, she would have to give up everything that made her her. She would need to dress and act the part and never complain. 

The sudden feeling of a hand on hers broke Jo out of her thoughts. She looked up and met her cousin’s eyes. Flo offered her a smile full of kindness Jo was sure she didn’t deserve. 

“I know society and balls and manners are against everything you stand for but, wouldn’t a publisher be more willing to hear out a woman of society? And once you’re published, you would have to attend balls and book readings and publisher parties; you’ll need to know how to act for those. Think of this more as you securing your literary future.”

Between meals and uncomfortable conversations, they frequented museums, lectures, and the occasional play or opera. Through it all, Jo was reminded to keep her shoulders back, not to slouch, not to knock her elbows into things, and most importantly, how not to faint while wearing a corset. 

She tried not to let the way her family was molding her into someone new upset her. She had to allow this to happen. It was to secure her literary future. She didn’t mind making small sacrifices now if it meant she could be an author like she wanted. And she will be. Nothing would stop her. 

In the meantime, Jo tried to focus on more pleasant things, like the opera. It was easy to get lost in the music and the acting, especially because she didn’t know a word of Italian. 

Flo knew Italian. Jo was somewhat grateful for her cousin’s translations though she much preferred to create plotlines and stories in her head. 

“I could teach you, Jo,” Flo said to her, “The romantic languages are all pretty similar.”

As much as Jo wanted to, she refused. It reminded her too much of a boy with dark curls and a never-ending smile that haunted her childhood.

At this point, Laurie was more like a ghost than an old friend.

And like any ghost--good or bad--he popped up again, somewhere Jo least expected him.

After spending months in England, Jo was finally in Paris with Flo, her aunts, and her uncle. They had spent the day wandering the parks of Paris and enjoying the weather when Jo spotted a very familiar head of curls.

Laurie was in France. 

She wasn’t sure what caused her to do it, but the next thing she knew, she was running to him, calling out his name. When she approached him, Laurie didn’t pick her up or spin her around like he used to. No, he didn’t even touch her. 

Jo knew he was trying to be good, a gentleman, but still, the lost familiarity between burned.

“Laurie! It’s so good to see you!” Her smile was genuine. His was tight, calculated.

It had been six months--almost to the day--since the day he proposed to her. Laurie was dressed in a vest and jacket with the trousers to match, and Jo noticed that, for once, she matched him with the latest fashion. Her hair was pinned up and her corset tucked in her curves at all the right places. His suit jacket was finely tailored, and his scarf was neatly tucked in. Not a hair was out of place on either of them. 

“Jo, what a surprise. I had no idea you were here! The last thing I heard from Amy was that you were in England.”

“We left England almost a fortnight ago. I’m sure by the time I wrote you were already on a ship headed here.”

Laurie took a moment to take her in wholly. Jo couldn’t help but blush at his curious gaze.

“What are you even wearing?” He was teasing her, and the amusement in his voice eased Jo. That and the fact he finally touched her. Not so much her but the long lace and frills of her stunning and undoubtedly very expensive dress.

Jo laughed at that, “The finest fashion, at least so says Cousin Flo. I feel like one of Beth’s dolls. You remember my cousin, right?”

Laurie’s face finally softened, “I do, vaguely. The spitting definition of a society woman even in her youth, if I recall. And I think you called her… droll.” Jo batted lightly at his arm for the comment, even if he was correct. “You’re more beautiful than those old rag dolls, Jo.” 

Jo hated that she felt her cheeks burn and tried to move the subject onto something else, “Tonight I’m being dragged to this horrid ball, but now you’re here, you have to come with us. Pick me up at the hotel, Main and First, and we’ll be bored together.” 

Laurie nodded his head, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Except he didn’t show.

Jo waited and waited. She waited long enough that there was no point in going to the ball. She couldn’t believe him. Jo hated him. She went back to her hotel room, crying. No one was there, her family left ahead of her, and she was quick to unlace herself and be free of the horrid corset and “ugly” ball gown. After throwing the beautiful clothes into an unceremonious pile on the chair, she collapsed into her bed. 

\------

Flo wandered off on her when she and her family arrived at the party. She was hoping she could find Jo and Laurie somewhere. It had been so long since she talked with Laurie, she looked forward to catching up with him.

However, neither of them seemed to be around. When Laurie did arrive, he arrived drunk with two other women.

Flo watched him and she remembered listening to Jo talk about Laurie. It was always as if he was kind, generous, and loyal. Perfect, really. The one time she met him in person, years ago but unforgettable nonetheless, he seemed the exact definition of a gentleman. But now, all she saw was a drunk scoundrel.

She approached him, not afraid to let the anger she felt show, “Ah, Mr. Laurence. Did you see my cousin? Is she well? We all went ahead as she was very determined to wait for you.”

Laurie disentangled himself from the women he was entertaining and stared at Flo. He rubbed his face with his hand, a glass of champagne was in the other, “Slipped my mind.”

Flo tried her best not to roll her eyes. “Did it? Good to know you’re a coward. And mean. Enjoy your night, Mr. Laurence.” 

She started to walk away but the sound of his voice stopped her, “And what do you mean by that?” 

He grabbed her shoulder, but Flo grabbed his hand and pushed it off her. “It’s been two hours. I don’t think she’s showing up. You embarrassed her, and now you’re embarrassing me.” She looked him up and down. His tie was undone and his shirt was unbuttoned. It was evident by the red marks on his neck that he was getting to know his new companions intimately. 

“At first I felt sorry for you when Jo told me what happened. You seemed like a nice, proper boy, and I thought you would have made a fine husband. Now I’m glad she turned you down. If you wish to sulk in your self-pity, then do as you please, just keep my family out of it.” 

“Jo approached _me_ earlier. I can’t keep out of it if I keep getting dragged into it!”

“Because you’re her friend.” Flo tried not to shout, “Or, at least, you were. What would she think of you right now?”

Laurie scoffed, “Jo has never thought much of me. This will be nothing new.” 

Flo, even though she tried not to, couldn’t help but roll her eyes again, “She told me you were intelligent. She spoke of your kindness to Beth and Amy. She would tell anyone who would listen to her about you, her boy. She, once, thought the world of you.” 

Laurie shook his head, but Flo continued, “She didn’t plan on coming to this ball. She hasn’t been to one yet, not since we arrived in Europe. I went to balls in England alone. Even balls in Wales alone. But you, you made it worth it for her. And here you are. A disgrace.”

Laurie reached out and, with a mocking voice, said, “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry I hurt her feelings. How can she ever forgive me?” 

Flo took the champagne he was holding in his hand and splashed it on him, “I hope for her sake she never does.”

\------

The following day Jo heard a knock at her door and her cousin’s voice on the other side. Flo sounded concerned, but Jo refused to answer. When Jo finally did leave her room, she was the spitting image of a lady. She walked in with her head held high and her shoulders back. It was as if the old Jo died, and the only trace left was the sadness in her eyes. Jo apologized for her behavior at breakfast, and shockingly, neither aunt said anything negative about her. 

Flo, of course, told them of Laurie’s behavior and intended to tell Jo. Part of her was worried she would break her cousin's spirit more if she did. It’s not that Jo needed protection. It was quite the contrary. Jo was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Flo, though, still felt the need to protect her younger cousin. 

“I saw Laurie at the ball,” Flo said. 

Jo looked at her, face unreadable, “Did you?” 

Flo nodded once, “He was with two women. He looked disgraceful. I told him off and threw his own champagne on him.” 

Jo snorted and then quickly looked away. If it were a typical day, she’d be reprimanded for her unladylike behavior, “So, he went without me and didn't care how I would feel about it.” 

“I’m sorry, Jo. It seems he’s still upset about what happened between you.” 

Jo tried to wave it off, “Don’t be. It’s fine, really. If he wishes to revel in his heartbreak, so be it. I am glad I said no when he asked for my hand since he refuses to act like an adult.” 

In the not-so-distant past, Jo had expressed to Flo that she had started to rethink her actions. She confided to her cousin that she missed her friend more than she thought possible and would marry him if he asked again. Flo immediately asked Jo if she loved Laurie, to which Jo said no. Jo wasn’t afraid to admit she was merely lonely. Now she realized her decision wasn’t as big of a mistake as she initially thought.

A couple of days after the party, Laurie showed up, apology ready and rehearsed. He remembered the hotel Jo mentioned to him and came. He hoped to see Jo and avoid her cousin. Leaving the ball, champagne-soaked and more heartbroken than he had ever been previously, was startling. Hard even. He didn’t know he could feel worse, but Flo told him all the painful truths he didn’t want to hear, and all he could do was feel guilty.

He didn’t think Jo spoke of him. He knew now she did, and to add insult to injury, she spoke highly of him. She seemed to care for him deeply in her own Jo way. He realized now he ruined that. He had to fix it and salvage what was left of their friendship.

He had no luck avoiding Flo. Laurie walked into the lobby of the hotel and Jo was there, standing with Flo near the doors that lead to the gardens. Jo had a notebook tucked under her arm as she talked frantically to her cousin. Flo nodded her head as her cousin spoke, but something caused her to look over her shoulder, and that's when she locked eyes with Laurie. 

Even though Flo’s gaze was cold, Laurie approached them.

“Mr. Laurence,” Flo said, “I thought I made myself clear the other night.” 

Laurie didn’t say anything and looked at Jo, who feigned ignorance to the conversation happening around her. “I need to speak with Jo.” 

Flo shook her head, “I think you should go.” 

Jo cleared her throat, “It’s okay, Flo. Thank you.” 

Laurie sighed only after Flo to the stairs and was out of earshot. “Jo, please, if I can just--” 

She held a hand up. “I don’t want an explanation, Laurie.” 

He stepped closer, “Jo, please. I know you are upset--”

She took a step back to create distance between them, “Upset? I’m embarrassed and ashamed for both of us. I was so happy to see you, and obviously, that was foolish of me. And you? You took my denial and made it world-ending. As if this means we can’t be friends. I-- You took my denial, my honest truth to you, and used it as an excuse to drink yourself into women’s beds, Laurie. I never thought you’d act like this.”

He shook his head again as if that was the only thing he could do. He sounded desperate when he said, “Teddy, Jo, I’m just Teddy, and if I--”

She cut him off again. “You were Teddy.”

He dropped his gaze to the ground. “You don’t care for me the way I care for you, so you don’t understand what it’s like to be heartbroken and wish to waste away. Sure, I handled my heartbreak poorly but seeing you again only aggravated the pain. I made bad choices, and I regret them all, Jo. I want to apologize.”

“I can’t waste my time with boys who make bad choices. It’s obvious to me that even though you may love me, you don’t respect me. That’s all I ever wanted from you--respect. Respect as your friend, as a woman, as your fellow man. You couldn’t give that to me. Do you even love _me_? Or have you created some ideal version of me in your head? I was never going to be tamed by love and the stern hand of a man. I was never going to be a good wife. That’s not who I am but you didn’t care.” 

“That’s not true, Jo.” He reached out for her and she noticed her ring still on his finger.

She backed away, “You never tried to understand me. You hated serious conversations. I have dreams that stretch far beyond what men think women want. You want to write an opera, and I want to be a writer. At least you have a real chance at that. Everything I do will be deemed silly. And to top it off, everything I have already done was written off by everyone as a way to get your attention. I have no agency of my own. Then you tried to force me into your perfect little life, and when I said no, you let it destroy you. Your actions show me you weren’t ready to be a husband, and definitely not a good one.”

Laurie clenched his jaw, “So what you’re saying is that you’re done with me.”

“What I'm saying is that if you want to stay friends, I want to see proof you’re not a boy anymore. So far, I’ve seen none.”

Laurie was silent as if he was making sure to say the right thing, “I will prove it to you. Jo. I swear. I can be better.” 

Jo raised an eyebrow, “Can you, Laurie? Why did you do that then? Any of this?” 

Laurie sighed, “I have always known what it meant to fall in love with you, Jo. The witty girl with the burned dress who talked for hours about things I had no idea existed. I loved all of you. I just foolishly thought you would see me there, waiting for you. And when you couldn’t, I needed to not think. I came to Europe to see if I could forget how you push me to do better and be better. I came because I would have given anything not to feel this hurt anymore. Not because I wanted to be away forever, but because I wanted to come home and be in a place where I could be your friend.”

Jo scoffed, “You went about it poorly, Laurie. And now you are making excuses.” 

“I did. And these aren’t excuses. I’m not asking you to ignore any hurt I’ve caused--on purpose or by accident. You wouldn’t forgive an empty apology. I know you, Jo. I wanted to explain myself. That’s all. To tell you what I have been thinking, why I am here, so you can see when things change. I can be better.” 

“Starting when Laurie?” 

He smiled softly, “Starting now. I brought something. I bought it in England. I couldn’t leave it behind.” He handed her a book. 

It was a tome in truth, and Jo traced the name embossed on the cover, confused. “What is this?” 

“It is an epic poem. The Alexiad, written by a woman, Anna Komnene. Apparently, she wasn’t supposed to read or write. She did it anyway and left us this. Jo, nothing you do is foolish or silly. If she can do it, Jo, so can you.”

Jo flipped through the pages of the book. She noticed some of the pages had been folded in the corner, showing that Laurie actually read it. She clutched it to her chest and she smiled at him despite herself. 

“Thank you. This actually... this actually means a lot.” 

“Jo, is there any way we can start over?” 

Jo was quiet but then slowly nodded her head as she came to a decision, “Yes, I think... I think we can. In a couple of days we’re all going boating, and you should accompany us.”

When Laurie left, both she and Laurie were smiling. Jo felt lighter knowing he was willing to fix this, be better. Their friendship wasn’t lost forever. In a few days they would go boating. Boating will be good for them; she knew it would. It had to be.

\------

Flo was bouncing with excitement as they got to the river. She had been moping for two days after Jo said she invited Laurie but something had raised her spirits and both Jo and Laurie were confused until they saw Fred Vaughn at the shoreline. 

Jo laughed and walked up to him, missing the annoyance on her cousin and friend’s faces. 

“Fred Vaughn, and without your siblings!” 

He laughed at Jo’s shocked tone, “Jo March! And I don’t see a single sister. Look at us, breaking away.” 

Jo shook her head. “I didn’t know you were coming. It’s good to see you.”

Fred studied her face as if taking in the woman she had become before speaking, “Europe looks good on you.” 

“If you can’t beat them, join them.” She laughed softly, slightly embarrassed, “If I must wear a corset to eat at fancy restaurants and frolic in the countryside, then I will.” She did not speak of the changes she had to make to herself in a short time in order to fit the image of a perfect society woman. There was no reason to tell any of that to Fred. It’s best to let him think this came naturally with age. 

“I hope you haven’t been frolicking alone.” He reached out and pushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of Jo’s braids behind her ear. That was when Flo stepped in. 

“Shall we board? Aunt March will get angry if we keep her waiting.” Flo took Fred’s arm and they boarded. Laurie came up to Jo, pressing himself to her side, “It’s weird how Fred popped up.” 

Jo couldn’t help but agree, “I had no idea Flo even knew him.”

The boat ride was calm and peaceful. There were plenty of hors d'oeuvres and finger sandwiches to feed a small army. Polite conversation was made between everyone on the ship deck.

It wasn’t long until Jo and Fred found their way back to each other. They stood at the front of the boat while Laurie sat with Flo back near the helm. 

“I don’t understand,” Laurie groaned as he watched Jo touch Fred’s shoulder and squeeze it.

Flo picked at her fingernails, “I don’t either, and to be honest with you, I don’t like it. Fred was _my_ guest. He asked to court me, you know. Two days ago, at the boutique.”

Laurie glanced over at her, “I didn’t know you knew him.”

Flo sighed as she kept staring at Fred, “We’ve run into each other a few times in New York. I didn't think much of him until I saw him again. Suddenly I was drawn to him.”

There was silence between them as they went back to focusing on their companions. Fred said something which made Jo laugh loudly. She glanced away and locked eyes with Laurie. There was a mischievous look on her face. She winked at him before turning her attention back to Fred. 

“She’s punishing me,” Laurie said.

Flo arched an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” 

Laurie laughed darkly, “I upset and embarrassed her. She may have invited me here with sincerity, but she found an opportunity to torment me. Though I’m sure she knows why you invited Fred. She wouldn’t ruin that for you.”

Jo smiled at Fred again, trying her hardest not to look back at Laurie and her cousin, “Don’t look now dear boy, but Flo can’t look away from you.”

“You haven’t changed at all, Jo.” 

She looked away from him and back out at the water, “I have changed quite a bit. But this will always be fun. She is easier to rile up than Amy. It seems that they figured us out, though.” 

“Does this mean you will free me?”

Jo laughed, “We agreed not until one of them breaks. Just a little longer.”

The boat hit a strong wave and Jo stumbled forward. The only thing preventing her from falling into the cold water below was Fred’s strong arms that grabbed her. “Oh, my. Fred I--” but he was so close and Jo suddenly felt faint because of the waves and his strong cologne. 

The next thing Jo knew, Laurie was grabbing her and pulling her into his arms, “Jo, you look pale. Are you okay?”

Jo shook her head no.

“Come sit down.” Laurie gently guided her to the seat he was sitting in. 

Flo got up to allow them to sit next to each other and went to talk to Fred. She was, presumably, thanking him for heroically saving her cousin. 

Jo leaned her head on Laurie’s shoulder, “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

Laurie chuckled, “We know, Jo. And look, Flo and Fred seem to be getting along swell.” 

She looked over to her cousin with her hand on Fred’s and smiled. “Good. Teddy, you must promise never to wear that much cologne. If it wasn’t the waves...” 

Laurie smiled down at her, “I promise, Jo. So, I’m back to being Teddy now?”

“Don’t start,” Jo closed her eyes. Her stomach was still churning, and now it was flipping because of _Laurie_. 

She absentmindedly played with his fingers. She knew she shouldn’t. They’re friends, and she shouldn’t give him ideas, but it was either play with his fingers to get her mind off things or throw up all over the ship deck. She was sure he would understand that this was the only suitable option.

“Are you sure you’re ok? I can ask to turn the boat around--”

“No, don’t. I’m fine. You know me and my seasickness.” 

Laurie snorted. She never got seasick before. He was kind enough not to call her out on it. 

“Okay, Jo. Just don’t throw up on me.”

Jo let out a small laugh that only made her stomach ache worse, “Well, I wasn’t planning on it, but now that you mentioned it...” 

Eventually, Jo stopped playing with his fingers. She’d never admit it but she liked having him next to her; he had a steady and calming presence, and even after heartbreak and falling out, she still found herself gravitating towards him.

She shouldn’t give him ideas she kept saying in her head. She shouldn’t give him ideas and, as if reading her mind, Laurie said, “Jo? I’m glad we’re friends again.” He squeezed the fingers still on his hand.

She chuckled, wondering how he always was able to do this, how he knew, “I am too. Thank you for showing up.”

Laurie looked out over the water, trying his best to ignore and push down the hammering of his heart, “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

It felt like they’re on that boat for days instead of hours, and when it docked, Jo was the first one off. 

Aunt March yelled at her, “Josephine, it is improper to run!” 

Laurie and Flo laughed as they watched her display. It was good to know the old Jo was buried in there somewhere. 

Laurie left shortly after, turning down an invitation to dinner. Jo found herself hating the fact he didn’t stay longer, but she asked enough of him for one day. 

Fred, though, stayed for dinner. Flo basically begged. He, however, sat next to Jo--much to Flo’s disappointment. 

Jo leaned into his side and whispered, “This wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Perhaps I enjoy your company, Jo,” Fred whispered back. His eyes sparkled, and his lips took a mischievous turn.

She shook her head, “I thank you for playing along with me today, Fred, but--”

He turned to face her, hand sneaking up to her knee and squeezing, “One chance? That’s all I’m asking of you, Jo.”

Flo looked close to tears when Jo turned her head to her cousin. It broke her heart. Flo, her sweet and kind cousin who stood up for her when she wasn’t there when Jo herself couldn’t, was crying because of her actions. Because of Fred. Jo knew she had to stop this quickly. 

“Actually, I don’t think I can. My cousin invited you, Fred. Not me. My companion for this evening has gone, but Flo is here. So, either you make things right with her, or you should go.”

Fred stood up in the middle of dinner and left. Their hushed conversion was almost unheard. Flo said nothing about his sudden departure. 

After the meal, Flo rushed to her room, with Jo following quickly after her. “Flo? Please, Flo. Please talk to me.”

Flo shouted at her, “You said no to Laurie and now you’re going after Fred! It’s not fair! After everything you... you..!” 

“That’s not true, Flo. I only used him to tease Laurie. He’s the one who took it too far.” Jo pressed her head to the door of her cousin’s room. “Please, Flo, I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I just need to be alone.” 

Jo knew there was nothing she could do, so she went back to her room. 

The next day, Jo went to the gardens, alone. She brought her notebook to write something, anything, but her mind wouldn’t stop spinning. Flo still wouldn’t talk to her. Fred never called on Flo as he promised her he would. Jo felt like she ruined everything. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Laurie?” Jo looked up and saw him standing not far off, playing with a flower on a bush. 

He picked it and then walked over to her. “May I?”

“You may.”

Jo couldn’t help the onslaught of words that tumbled out of her mouth, “Teddy, I’ve made a great mess of everything. Fred sat next to me at dinner and asked to court me as if he wasn't courting Flo. I, of course, said no, but he got angry and stormed off. I’m pretty sure Flo assumed the worst, and now she is so angry with me. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Fred falls in love with any pretty woman that crosses his path. He will forget you in a couple of days.” Laurie said as he lowered himself down next to her. 

Jo smiled weakly at that, “I feel like I should take comfort in your words, and yet I’m hurt I can be so easily forgotten.” 

Laurie handed her the flower he was holding, “For what it’s worth, I think you’re impossible to forget.”

Jo took the flower, her smile turning into something more genuine; it was the smile she gave to him only. “You are too kind, Teddy. But what good is all of this if Flo hates me?”

Laurie sighed, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder, “Jo, look at me. If you and Amy can work out every issue you had, I’m sure that you can work out this issue with Flo. She can do better anyway. Fred only cares for a pretty face, not her brand of wit or her kindness.”

“I hope you’re right. More men should be like you, I think. Perhaps everyone would be happier.” 

Laurie tilted his head in confusion and Jo blushed. “What I’m trying to say is, you have always taken myself, my sisters, as we are. I think there is something to be said for that kind of… honesty and friendship.”

Laurie matched her honesty, “You and your family are the closest things I have to a family of my own. I have my grandfather, but I feel as though he sees me more of a nuisance than a grandson. And you know, I have only ever been humbled and changed by you in the best of ways--by all of you. All I had to offer was honesty and friendship, and yet you still took me in.” He reached out and slapped her knee playfully. He couldn’t help but smile when she laughed. 

“You act as if you’re a charity case.”

“Perhaps I'm no better than one.”

Before she can say anything else, Flo came running into the garden “Jo! Jo! Fred called upon me!” 

“Flo? What’d you say?” 

Flo’s face was flushed from her sprinting from the lobby of the hotel down to the gardens. She was panting so hard she could barely get out the words, “He was at… At my bedroom door and… I... I said I'd come right back, and then I slammed the door in his face. It was so rude and improper! He probably hates me now!” 

Jo and Laurie shared a look before turning their attention back to Flo. “You deserve better, Flo. He used me to hurt you.”

“But you used him to hurt Laurie. So everything is even, right?”

At that, Laurie spoke up, “Flo, it isn’t the same. What Fred did was cruel and thoughtless. Jo was teasing me. She is my friend, my closest friend. She didn’t ask me there because we are courting but as a friend. You and Fred are different. You must figure out on your own what you deem acceptable, but Jo didn’t hurt me. Fred hurt you. You’re under no obligation to forgive him.” 

Flo scoffed, “I had hoped you both would be happy for me. Fred is everything I could want in a partner.”

Jo couldn’t say she was happy for her cousin--not after hearing the truth about Fred’s character.

“I will send him away,” Flo decided finally, “But, are you sure, Laurie?” 

He nodded, “I am. I have known Fred almost as long as I could walk. He has always been a playboy. You deserve better, Flo.” 

Flo gave one last long sigh before turning away. Jo hoped her cousin would send Fred away for good, but after months of traveling and getting to know her cousin, Jo figured Flo probably wouldn’t.

Once Flo was gone, Jo turned to Laurie, “They would have made a good match. Aunt and Uncle are better off than we are, but Flo still has more expensive desires that Fred could have indulged. Her parents have never been able to give her the expensive things she wanted.”

“Money is only a means to an end. Love is the important part. I think Flo could be happy with anyone as long as they adored her like she deserves to be.”

“When did you get so wise?”

Laurie chuckled, “I’m not. I’m merely honest. And, perhaps, I have read a few too many romantic and frivolous books since I came to Europe. They’ve all gone to my head.” 

Jo elbowed him, laughing. “My Teddy? Can read?”

Laurie closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, enjoying the breeze. “I should take offense; however, I will choose not to. I have, in fact, read everything you have written. So, to answer your question, yes.”

“Not everything.” 

Laurie opened one eye to look at her and then closed it again, “You wrote under the code name John Pickwick. Your stories were in the newspaper every week and I read every single one.” 

Jo looked away, embarrassed. “Please tell me you’re joking.” 

“Nope. I certainly enjoyed the tales of Robert and Anne the most.” 

Robert and Anne were about two lovers who would do anything for a moment alone. They were a very promiscuous story full of passion and lust; Jo would rather die than know someone knew she had written them. 

Jo stood, wanting to get away, but Laurie didn’t let her get far, “Please don’t be mad. I’m a huge fan of yours, honest. I didn’t read your very publicly published stories out of malice.”

Jo let Laurie pull her back down. She couldn’t believe this; it felt strange--wrong. Like some sort of secret sin was displayed. 

“Why did you read them then?” 

Laurie ran a hand through his curls as he debated his words, “I started reading the newspaper after you told me that they had an amateur writing column. I had hoped that something of yours would show up. And it did. I only knew because of your writing, because I read so much of it through the years. Jo, you are an amazing storyteller, no matter what the story is.” 

Jo couldn’t stop her face from flushing at the compliment, “This is embarrassing, Teddy. Please, can we never speak of this again?”

He stopped talking and looked at her. His eyes trailed along her pinned-up hair, her well-fitted shirt, her flowing blue skirt. Jo couldn’t help but wonder what he thought of her, in Europe, as proper as a lady--everything she spent her life running from.

“As you wish, Jo.” But he kicked his foot out and it brushed against her clothed knees. 

Jo wiped the area he kicked, “Don’t. You’ll get my skirt dirty and I will never hear the end of it if I do.”

There was a time she would do anything to get mud on her skirt. Her little act of rebellion, she would say. 

“Society doesn’t look good on you, Jo.” 

“Are you insulting me?” 

“No, but if you’re insulted, then perhaps that means you agree with me, deep down maybe.” 

“I have no idea where you’re going with this.” 

Laurie smiled at her. Jo knew that mind of his was concocting something, “Let’s go to the lake and get our toes wet.”

\-----

Laurie was standing in the lake. His shoes were left on the bank and his trousers were rolled up to his knees. Jo was sitting by the water, trying not to get wet, shaking her head in mock disgust of his childish antics. 

“This isn’t much fun alone, Jo. Just pull your skirt up and come in. Like you used to.” 

“I can’t, Teddy, you know that. Ladies do not play in rivers.”

That boyish sparkle was back in his eye, “Proper? Who are you and what have you done with Jo March?” 

“Things have changed.” 

Laurie kicked at the water, watching the droplets fly into the air and then fall back to the river below. “Have they? Tell me then, what’s different about you?”

Jo can’t meet his eyes. Being here with Laurie only reminded her of how much she’s changed since she saw him last. She loathed how Europe changed her--how Aunt March changed her. It felt like everything she stood for, everything she wanted to be, was stripped away and rebuilt only with what society deemed acceptable for a lady. Now she wore corsets and lace skirts and had a different pair of gloves for every occasion. It was madness. 15-year-old her would be horrified.

It seemed her silence worried her companion because he asked, “Jo, what’s wrong? In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you so,” he paused for a moment, “Defeated, I guess.”

Jo finally looked up at him, “Anna Komena was a princess. Did you know that? She is thought to have been one of the most educated women ever to live. She did so much because her father _let_ her.” 

“The woman who wrote The Alexia? I don’t understand what this has to do with what I asked.” 

“My point is, she was allowed to read and write and start her hospital because a man allowed it. I used to pretend I could be free on my merit alone, but I think the only path there truly is, is by following all the rules but the few I deem necessary to break. If I want to write, I must first be a lady.”

“Jo March? A proper lady? I never thought I’d see the day.” He was trying to break the tension, Jo knew. However, it did little to ease her thoughts.

“It’s funny, isn’t it? I thought I could do it just by being me but, I can’t. Not until there’s real change. Maybe if I get published, it’s one more crack in the system, but I have to play the game. I have to be who society wants me to be to get what I want.”

“You will change the world, no matter what. You don’t have to be like Amy or Flo to make this dream real. Jo March has always been enough.” 

“That’s not true. She hasn’t. She can’t be. She doesn’t fit in, Teddy. She is too odd. It’s okay. If I can write, I can make the rest work.”

Laurie walked out of the water and towards Jo. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up to him and then he pulled up her skirt. His actions made her yelp and she pushed his hands away, “What are you doing?” 

He smirked, “You may need to fit in with society, but you don’t need to fit in with me. Come on. I’ll race you back in.” 

She shook her head, once again appalled by his boyish display, but pulled up her skirt and ran into the water. The water felt cold against her skin, but it was refreshing on the warm afternoon. Jo watched as the water lapped at her ankles and she kicked, droplets landing in large splashes in front of her. She had missed the feeling of smooth rock and fine sand between her toes. It reminded her of the summers in Concord when she and Laurie would spend every day in the water and didn’t leave until their fingers were well pruned.

Laurie came up to her side, rocks in hand. He winked at her when he asked, “Let’s have a competition. Whoever can skip the rock the farthest wins.”

“You’re on.”

Jo threw her rock first, both watching as it bounced once, twice, three times, before sinking to the bottom of the river. 

When Laurie threw his, it went twice the distance Jo’s went, and he cheered his own victory--much to Jo’s annoyance.

Laurie looked over at her, “It's all in the wrist. I thought writers were supposed to have nice wrists.” 

Jo smacked him, “I have great wrists, thank you. I think you’re cheating.” 

“I can’t cheat! It’s a rock!” Laurie said between fits of laughter. Jo didn’t think it was amusing. 

She turned away, intending to go back to where she was sitting until the feeling of something hitting her forehead stopped her. “Did... did you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Laurie looked over at her, eyebrows raising in confusion

Jo put her hand to her face--it was wet. She couldn’t help but be confused as she tried to dry her face off. Then she felt another drop and another, and not long after that, a large downpour started, drenching them both in seconds.

“Oh no, Aunt March is going to kill me for getting wet!” 

“To the hotel! We have to run!” Laurie took her hand, pulling her out of the water. He grabbed their belongings, shoes and all, and tucked them under his arm. 

For the first time since arriving in Europe, Jo did something truly scandalous. She and Laurie ran through the streets of Paris, barefoot and holding hands, laughing and shouting at their unfortunate fate. Jo hadn’t felt this free in a long time.

When they made it back inside the hotel, they were both soaking wet. Jo’s hair was frazzled and coming out of its elegant updo. There was a dirt stain on the back hem of the skirt from where she forgot to lift it as they ran. Her and Laurie‘s feet were both muddy, but Jo didn’t care. In fact, she couldn’t stop smiling. 

Laurie took his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, which was somehow only slightly damp and dried Jo’s face. 

“We made it,” Jo said, smiling. 

Laurie laughed softly. “We always do, Jo.”

They’re silent for a moment, neither one of them knowing what to say until Jo started to shiver slightly.

“I think I should--” But Jo was interrupted.

“Flo was wondering where you two ran off to. She was upset that she was left behind; however, from the look of things, it’s for the best she was.” Fred was standing in the hotel lobby near the check-in desk, dressed in his best suit and hat. It seemed he and Flo were prepared for a night out.

“It’s not like we can control the weather. It was sunny when we left; neither of us thought about bringing an umbrella.” It was evident by the tone of Laurie’s voice that he was not pleased with Fred’s words.

Fred smiled, but it didn’t meet his eyes. The disgust he felt because of their actions was plain on his face. It seemed he was trying to stay civil.

Jo watched as Laurie balled his fists and clenched his jaw. She wanted to pull him away and tell him to forget about Fred, but he said to her, “You should head up to your room and change out of your wet clothes before Aunt March sees you, Jo. Fred and I are going to have a quick chat.” 

Jo narrowed her eyes at him, “I can stay.”

“No need, this will be quick,” He responded, not looking away from Fred, “It’ll be a quick conversation between friends, nothing too exciting.” 

The look on Fred’s face was something close to being annoyed, and Jo had a feeling she shouldn’t go far. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations, but her curiosity got the better of her. Jo walked off and headed around the corner as if heading to the stairs but stayed pressed against the wall. 

She heard Laurie talk first, “Jo doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

Then she heard Fred respond, “I know. She made it clear the other night. I realize now Jo isn’t the woman I thought she was.”

“So you’re finally done fabricating versions of her to fit your life?”

“I’m here to see Flo, Laurie. That’s all.”

Jo was slightly annoyed that Flo decided to give Fred another chance. She and Laurie did their best to warn Flo about Fred’s evil and conniving ways. It seemed their words weren’t enough to turn Flo’s head away from his charisma.

“Flo? She took you back?” 

“I groveled. When you love a woman, you do anything to make her happy. I’m sure you understand, especially after this little display.”

Jo peaked her head around the corner to make sure they weren’t trying to kill each other. Laurie crossed his arms against his chest. Jo was confused as to why he looked so annoyed by Fred's words. She wondered if she was wrong in assuming that Laurie loved her still. She wasn’t sure why that made her chest ache.

“Do you? Love Flo? She deserves real love, Fred.” 

Fred scoffed, “Just because my love doesn’t drive me to foolishness doesn’t make it less real.”

They dropped their voices and Jo couldn’t hear what was said next. That was fine for Jo. She decided she had heard enough of their conversation. She cared little for their boyish game of fighting over women as if they were prizes. 

Once she was back in her room, she changed quickly, then stormed to Flo’s room next door and banged on the door.

“Flo, I cannot believe you are giving that full of himself, fop-of-a-man a second chance! Fred is no good and treats you like an object and cares more about playing games and stroking his ego than your feelings!”

When Flo opened the door, she narrowed her eyes at Jo. Her jaw was clenched, and her shoulders were drawn back. She wasn’t backing down, “I love Fred. He apologized to me and said he thought he cared for you when he didn’t, and I believe him. I don’t blame him; I don’t. You are much more beautiful than me, so of course, his head was turned with your nice words.”

Jo scoffed at that. That wasn’t true. She was homely and awkward. But maybe that was before she changed. Concord Jo was homely and awkward, not Paris Jo.

There was a protest on the tip of her tongue, but Flo wouldn’t let her speak.

“I was jealous at first. I thought he had a chance with you, but I realized after that you could never love him.”

“Yes, because he’s a jerk who says mean things to people I care about.”

Flo shook her head, “No, because of your feelings for Laurie.”

Jo took a hesitant step back, “What? I don’t have any feelings for Laurie, Flo. Don’t create things that aren’t there.”

Flo smiled, but it wasn’t out of kindness, “But isn't that what you do, Jo? You're a writer. You create things that aren’t there. However, once you write these things, they suddenly exist. I don’t think either of us are truly creating anything if you get what I mean.”

Jo swallowed. She didn’t want to think about feelings for a certain boy--or lack thereof, “This isn’t about me. This about you and the fact you deserve better.”

“Maybe I do, but I don’t want better. I want him. I know you don’t like Fred but he had been kind to me before. He promises to do better for me. He says he’s devoted. Isn’t that sweet?” Flo’s eyes softened as she talked about Fred. Jo couldn’t help but sigh.

“I’m just worried you’re giving up your dreams.”

“Jo, this is my dream. Just because my dreams are different than yours doesn’t make them less important. You don’t have to approve but I’m not going to stop seeing him. He makes me happy. Maybe you need to go after the things that make you happy. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Fred is waiting for me in the lobby.” Flo gave her cousin a mocking curtsy before slamming her door and walking away.

—

She and Fred were now officially courting again, Flo announced at breakfast the following day. All Jo could do was stare in discontent at her cousin. Flo either didn’t care or didn’t notice because she just kept talking about how much of a gentleman he was and how he kissed her cheek and promised he would never look at another woman again. 

The next six months were filled with Jo being forced into chaperoning their days together. It felt like a hilarious twist of fate. Laurie often joined them and Jo couldn’t be more grateful to have someone along so she didn’t have to watch her cousin’s and Fred’s lovesick display.

Jo had to admit she was impressed by the man Fred turned out to be. He was endlessly kind to Flo and showered her with beautiful presents and flowers. He even apologized to her for his behavior that day at dinner.

“Miss March, I am still horribly embarrassed for my actions and words. I wanted to make Flo jealous and I know I went too far. If you could ever forgive me, I would love to move forward as friends.”

If she were still the girl of her youth, she would slap him and call him words that no proper woman should utter. Hell, even the Jo of a year ago would have no qualms against striking him. She has, regretfully, grown and changed too much in her year abroad to act in such a way. 

Jo decided to push aside her pride, “I forgive you, Mr. Vaughn, but if you were honest about moving forward as friends, I insist you call me Jo.”

After the apology, Fred walked back to Flo. She watched them hold hands wander to the edge of the garden they were in, and she didn’t realize someone was standing next to her.

“That was very civil of you. I’m impressed.”

Jo jumped at the feeling of hot breath against her ear. She looked over and hated the amused smirk plastered on Laurie’s face, “I’ll show you civil.” She shoved his shoulder and then walked quickly toward where Fred and Flo were. 

Laurie, of course, followed behind her. His slightly longer legs caused him to catch up with her quickly, “I don’t mean anything by it.”

“I know you don’t. And I’m not apologizing. You deserved to be shoved.” She glanced over at him but kept her hands to herself.

Laurie laughed, “I didn’t. I am a saint.”

She looked back at the couple up ahead. It was getting harder and harder for her to deny that those two weren’t in love. Fred looked at Flo like she hung the stars herself, and Flo couldn’t stop smiling when he was in the room. 

“What do you think of them as a couple?” Jo asked finally.

He was quick to respond, “They work well together. I think she’s changed him. It’s a good change. He needed to settle down.”

Laurie was right; she knew. It was just… unfortunate to lose her cousin in the same way she lost Meg.

Because marriage was losing people, marriage was losing yourself. Women were no longer a person but their husband's property. It made Jo sick. Even if it was for love, it was a waste. Love only got you so far. Love meant loss. 

—

“Aren’t you afraid?” Jo asked Flo. It was one of the rare days neither Fred nor Laurie came to visit. Jo used to love these moments when she and her cousin could relax and enjoy each other’s company. That was before all Flo could talk about was Fred. It was always Fred this and Fred that. Jo was tired of all the Fred talk.

Flo smiled at her, “What do I have to be afraid of?”

“Marriage.”

“There is nothing scary about marriage. Besides, Fred hasn’t asked for my hand yet.”

Yet being the keyword. They both knew he would be asking any day now.

“And when he does, you will say yes.” It wasn’t a question. Still, Jo found herself hoping her cousin would say no. 

“Of course. What will you say when Laurie asks you to marry him again?”

Jo stared at her, horrified. Laurie wouldn’t. He couldn’t. There was no way he would ask again. He wouldn’t attempt to ruin things again, not after their friendship was finally well and truly repaired.

As if reading her thoughts, Flo spoke, “Fred says Laurie is still in love with you. He actually said he never stopped being in love with you. You love him. You even said you’d say yes if he asked again. So I guess I should be asking, why are _you_ afraid?”

A horrid feeling settled in Jo’s stomach. Laurie couldn’t still be in love with her. She ignored him for weeks and left for Europe in order to help him get over his feelings. She tried everything she could to pass him off to someone else. 

But the fact he still had feelings for her was her own fault. It was her who went to him when she saw him that day in France. She was the one who invited him to the party that night. After everything, she was the one constantly pulling him back to her side.

She wasn’t sure when she realized it, but she knew she didn’t want to live her life without him in it. That still didn’t mean she had to marry him. Laurie belonged with someone else, anyone else. Not her. 

“You don’t have to answer my questions, Jo. Anyway, Fred and I are going to the museum tomorrow. You and Laurie should come.” 

There was no way for her to say no even though she wanted to. Fred planned everything out and the four of them got to the museum early the following day. It was too early, Jo groaned to herself. If it were up to her, they would’ve gotten there after the morning dew had dried. 

The museum was beautiful in the morning sun, at least. The windows were decorated with stained glass, and they cast a rainbow of colors on the floor. Jo couldn’t help but be mesmerized at the way the colors danced along the tiles. They intertwined to create colors she didn’t know existed, and she wished she could write their beauty into her stories. 

The feeling of a hand on her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts, “Didn’t know we came here to stare at the ground.”

Jo pushed Laurie’s hand off her shoulder and took a step back to create distance between them. That's what they needed, distance. She would see to it that his feelings for her died once and for all.

“There’s no stained glass like this back home. I guess I’m still taken by it.”

Laurie tried to fill the space between them, but Jo took more steps back. She didn’t miss the way his face fell.

“I know a secret,” Laurie said, trying to change the subject,” Fred is going to propose to Flo. That’s why we’re here so early. He wanted to make sure no one was around when he asked.”

Jo looked around and realized both were nowhere to be found. 

“What?” She shrieked and quickly made her way down the hallway. She looked everywhere for them. They weren’t in the main hallway or any of the offshoots. By the time she found them, Fred was kneeling in front of Flo. They were in front of a copy of the painting The Birth of Venus--Flo’s favorite work of art. 

Jo heard Flo loudly say, “Yes.” 

Fred slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up to kiss her. Jo didn’t understand. She didn’t know if she was worried or annoyed or both. She didn’t want to see Flo throw her life away and become the wife of whatever rich man looked her way. Laurie walked up to them, a smile plain on his face. He shook Fred’s hand and squeezed his shoulder and then pulled Flo into his arms, no doubt offering her words of congratulations. 

She knew she needed to congratulate them too, but Jo couldn’t move; she felt frozen in place. Neither of them seemed to care about her snub because they walked off down the hall hand in hand. All Jo could do was stare.

Laurie walked back over to her. He tilted his head and offered a small smile, “Aren’t you happy for them? I certainly am.”

She couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking. The last time a marriage proposal happened with them around, it went south. Jo could still picture how heartbroken he was that day, the desperation in his voice. She tried to push the memory away. 

“No,” she said bluntly, “I can’t help but feel she’s throwing her life away.”

Jo started to follow after them and looked back at Laurie so he would follow.

“She isn’t. She wants this. She made her choice,” Laurie paused for a second and then added, “Sometimes it seems like you try and control everyone around you. You can’t do that.”

They passed by painting after painting as they walked--Jo didn’t look at any of them. She was too busy being angry at him for being right. She did try and control everything. It was all she could do when she was losing what little control she had over her life. She was told how to dress and how to act and who she could and couldn’t talk to. It made sense it would flow into other aspects of her life. She tried to control Amy and Beth’s education. She tried to prevent Meg from marrying. She tried to push Flo into exploring passions and futures that didn’t involve a rich husband. She failed at almost all of it. It felt like she failed at everything.

“I know I can’t,” She said as she played the sleeve of her shirt, “That doesn't mean I can't try.”

“They love each other. Doesn’t that mean something?” He grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. She still saw that hurt boy begging for her hand. He was older and arguably wiser but still the same person she went ice skating with and danced in secret. She couldn’t change the fact he was still in love with her.

“Do they? Truly?”

He shrugged, “They say they do. Sometimes we have to take things at face value.”

They started walking again. Jo didn’t have a good response, and thankfully Laurie wasn’t going to force her to say anything. 

Finally, they caught up to the newly engaged couple. Fred and Flo were standing in front of some painting Jo didn’t recognize, but he was going on and on about art technique and style. There was a familiarity in the way the two of them touched each other. Fred smiled at her and brushed his fingers against her hair. Flo placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. If a stranger saw them, they would probably be mistaken for a married couple. 

Jo couldn’t help but glance over at Laurie. There was a serene look on his face, but his eyes were distant as if imagining himself in their place. It was apparent to Jo how much he wanted that--love, a wife, commitment. She knew that even after everything, she couldn’t give it to him. She really hoped things would be different. She prayed Laurie would see some pretty girl and be taken with her. It seemed he was too stubborn to even look at anyone else. Jo knew, deep down, she would have to break his heart again.

Laurie finally noticed her staring at him and he winked, “Still upset over those two? Don’t be. 

She shook her head, “I’m not. I’m not. I’m just thinking.” 

“About?”

“Marriage, I guess.”

He chuckled, “Jo March pondering marriage? I hope you're thinking of a new grand scheme marriage adventure to write about and not thinking about it for yourself.”

“Definitely not for myself. My thoughts and feelings on marriage haven't changed.”

Laurie’s face fell and Jo felt her heart seize. She knew she was hurting him. They couldn’t go on pretending things were fine. She was terrified of giving him the wrong impression, but she was also tired of walking on eggshells around him, around Flo, around everyone. She just wanted to stop feeling like she was going to break him, like she couldn’t laugh or smile around him because he might think she loved him. The tiptoeing around might be worse than losing Laurie entirely. 

He must’ve noticed her thoughts turned dark by the look on his face. He squeezed her arm as he said, “I know Fred is a jerk, but you should be happy for Flo. You were right. He will give her everything she’s ever wanted.” 

Jo couldn’t stop herself from covering his hand with hers. She was a hypocrite. She kept pushing him away only to pull him back. “You’re right. But no matter how much I try, I can’t change the way I feel about marriage.”

Laurie laughed softly, she could tell there was bitterness there, but he tried to hide it. “I know Jo, but try and be happy for her. We don’t need to have the same dreams to support her.” 

Jo nodded, “Teddy? What’s your dream?” She knew he loved her, wanted her. She hoped he would say anything else, give her some hope he was moving on.

Sadness flickered across his face. He coughed into his hand and then looked down the hallway at Flo and Fred, who were still standing hand in hand. Jo wondered if Laurie was imagining them married and honeymooning in England like he once planned. 

He forced a smile when he looked at her again. “Right now? My dream is to try those little cake things with powdered sugar on them. The ones we saw when we passed the cafe. Do you want one?”

Jo shook her head, “No, thank you, my boy. I don’t feel well.” 

Laurie pressed his lips into a thin line as he looked Jo up and down with a critical eye. She knew she didn’t look ill, but thankfully he let it go. “Join me anyway.” I am not entirely done with your company.” 

Jo took the arm he held out to her and wished she could be the one to keep him from loneliness. She can’t be. He wants so much more than she has to give.

\-----

She doesn’t tell him that day, or the next day, or the day after that. She wanted to make sure she had the words right. It was selfish of her to wait, but she enjoyed being with him. He knew what she was thinking; he made her laugh, he brought out the sides of her she thought Aunt March snuffed out. She didn’t want to lose that, but she had to. If Laurie wasn’t going to save himself from her, then she would save him herself. It was the least she could do. 

Nearly a week went by before Jo found herself alone with Laurie again. Between locking herself away in her room to write stories to sell and being forced into chaperoning the happy couple, Jo saw little of Laurie. She was grateful for it, but it merely prolonged the inevitable.

It seemed he grew annoyed at their distance because he came to her room, not even knocking as he entered through the door, “Jo, you have been locked up in here forever. What are you even doing?”

“Writing,” She said as she turned her head to look at him, “It’s been a while since I’ve sold a story, and I thought it might be nice to have money that isn’t from Aunt March.” 

Laurie walked over to her to get a better look at the pages she was writing on, “I’ve missed your stories. Will you read one to me?”

She knew he was asking as a way to support her. It would be easier to read to him about the princess who saved herself but died before she could experience her newly won freedom, but she knew she needed to tell him what had been on her mind. She had to end their friendship once and for all.

“Teddy, I was actually hoping you’d join me in the park again. There’s something we need to talk about.”

Laurie leaned against the small desk as he studied her face, “Uh oh, I’m in trouble now, aren't I? Is this because I didn’t buy you any of those mini cakes? I offered multiple times.”

Jo chuckled as she shook her head, “No, it’s nothing to do with cake. Follow me.” 

They wandered out of the hotel and down the street to the park they found themselves in so many times before. Jo enjoyed it because the painters had their lessons under the trees, and it made her think of Amy. The sprawling grass and tall trees made it the perfect place for one to come and stroll--and to break someone’s heart.

“I’ve had so much fun roaming France with you. I never thought we’d end up here together.” Jo could feel her hand brush his and him reaching out to take her fingers. She pulled her hand away.

“Why do I feel like a but is coming?” He asked as he stared down at the hand she pulled away.

“Because there is,” She stopped walking so she could face him, “I’ve loved spending every single day with you. I’ve always loved spending every single day with you, but we can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“This! Going to parks, museums, cafes, acting like everything is fine when it’s not. I know you still love me, and I wish you didn’t because I feel guilty that I can’t love you the way you deserve to be loved. I always thought I could eventually, but at this point, I think there is a very slim chance anything will change.”

Laurie looked like a scolded little boy. His usual perky demeanor turned into a sour look, “And to think I thought this was about cakes.”

She groaned, “Can you be serious and listen to me for once?”

“I don’t want to have this conversation, Jo.”

“But we must! I worry about you. I don’t want you to be lonely and I know that you are because your smile never quite meets your eyes anymore.”

“I’m not lonely. I have you.” He tried to fill the space between them but Jo kept backing away. It was heartbreaking and awful. He looked so sad and she knew it was her fault but it was better this way, she reminded herself.

“I’m a poor substitute for a loving wife.”

“Jo, please understand.” He grabbed for her hand again, but she pushed it away, “I would rather spend all my life alone than trying to convince myself I am in love with someone else, and it wouldn’t be fair to anyone involved. All I ask is that you let me be your friend and stay by your side.”

Jo couldn’t help but feel like she ruined him. She always imagined Laurie with a beautiful wife and equally beautiful children. He would adore all of them because that’s who he is. Laurie was all or nothing.

“What does that matter? She would love you and give you children and--”

Laurie’s face went from sad to angry as he interrupted her, “Jo if I married someone, our days in the garden, at the river, boating, all of it, would be over. Don’t you understand? I could not possibly have a wife and still see you. It doesn’t work that way.” 

“That’s the point, Teddy! I’m no good for you! I can’t be like that. I can never wait at home for you with dinner ready and the house clean. You need some kind of wonderful woman who can be that for you.” 

“I will do anything you ask of me, but do not ask me to leave you behind. I won’t do it.” 

“All I want for you is love and happiness.” 

Laurie squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. “I knew you didn’t love me. I knew everything about you changed except your feelings for me, and that was fine. I had no intentions of asking for more. What I wanted, Jo, was to be in your life in whatever way you would allow it. I guess you can’t even give me that.”

He started to walk away and Jo felt tears start to well up in her eyes, “Teddy, please understand. I’m doing this for you.”

He looked back at her, heartbreak plain on his pale features. “You’re doing this for _you_.” He shook his head, “I’ll see you later.”

\-----

Laurie got back to the house his grandfather owned in France and went straight to the bedroom he called his own. He angrily threw his tie on the ground. Foolishly he thought he and Jo were on the same page. He was perfectly content with whatever the hell they had going on. It turned out Jo was determined to be rid of him. He wasn’t sure what he did to earn her scorn. He was honest when he said all he wanted was to be by her side. At one point, marriage seemed the end all be all, but if Jo was to remain unmarried, why couldn’t he? He was determined not to give up. He would make Jo see they could be friends, great friends, the stuff of legends. She just needed to stop being stubborn and not push him away. 

He planned to go to her hotel the next day and explain himself. He rehearsed his words in his head; they could remind friends. He was fine. He was happy. The last thing he wanted was to try and force himself to be with someone else. They had fun and enjoyed each other’s company. They could continue to do that until they were old and gray.

As soon as he left his room, one of the maids handed him a telegram, “It’s from a hospital in Munich. I think it’s Mr. Laurence.”

All Laurie felt was dread as he opened the telegram and read the message.

_“Theodore Laurence, your grandfather has taken ill. Please come quickly.”_

Laurie ran back to his room and hurriedly stuffed whatever clothes he could grab into his trunk. This was the worst news he could imagine. He couldn’t lose his grandfather, not now. He sent prayer after prayer as he packed, hoping that God may spare his grandfather’s life.

The train ride to Germany was longer than he remembered. The whole time his thoughts ran wild. Would his grandfather survive? What would he do in the event of his passing? Sure he’d inherit everything but was he truly ready for that responsibility? Then there was Jo. He knew what this looked like. It was like he was running away from her. That’s not what he wanted her to think. He tried so hard to show her he had grown and matured during his travels. He knew he had to write to her and explain what happened. He hoped she would understand.

_Dearest Jo,_

_I’m sorry I left so quickly. It wasn’t my plan; however, it seems my plans seldom turn out. I’m writing this to tell you that my grandfather fell ill on his business trip in Munich. I am unsure of his status but was asked to come quickly._

_I had hoped we could revisit our conversation from the other day. I planned on begging you to allow me to be in your life. I still wish to be, in some capacity, if you’ll allow it._

_I write this to you from a train, only one suitcase and barely enough time to thoroughly process what’s happening. I hope that we will see each other soon. I miss your warm company now more than ever._

_I’m sorry to leave you. I will be back._

_Yours,  
Teddy._

When he got to the hospital, he was quickly taken to his grandfather’s room. His grandfather looked deathly pale in his hospital bed. It reminded him too much of Beth. Part of him hoped this would be enough to get his mind off Jo, but it seemed he had nothing but time. All his grandfather did was sleep. Laurie's mind couldn’t help but wander to a girl with kind eyes and an overactive imagination. 

Laurie missed her. He wished he could have stopped to see her before he left, but he knew if he didn’t make the train, he would have to wait until the next day.

Laurie had nothing better to do to pass the time, so he wrote to her again.

_Jo,_

_I’m finally with my grandfather. The doctor said it’s some kind of aggravated flu. Seeing him like this reminds me so much of Beth. It reminds me so much of my parents. I have lost so much in life. I didn’t think I would lose the old man, too._

_He has been sleeping for days and probably won’t wake until the fever breaks. Until then, the only thing we can do is pray. It’s been less than 24 hours, and yet I'm still just as anxious as when I arrived._

_I’ll let you know the moment something changes._

_Teddy._

Laurie spent days doing the same thing. He sat with his grandfather and ate his meals in the room. He watched the doctor check his heart, his breathing. He read to the old man, and at the end of the day, he wrote to Jo. Despite there never being anything new to relay to her, despite his grandfather not making any improvements, he told her exactly how his day went every day.

_Jo,_

_I may go crazy in this room, but I cannot bear to leave him. As I have done for the past week, I sit and read to him. The doctor says it may do some good, but I just feel foolish._

_I have been thinking of Beth, Meg, Amy, you. Our childhood spent tormenting the old man and wondering about Concord. It is lonely here, waiting for him to wake. Lonelier than watching the magnificent March sisters from the library window._

_I hate to admit it, but I’m scared, Jo. I’m terrified he won’t wake up. I don’t want to be alone. He’s all I have._

_I miss him. I miss you. All of you. I miss Concord. I think if he gets well, I will be going home._

_I hope to see you there._

_Yours, always,  
Teddy._

\-----

Jo read every single letter she received from him. At first, she was glad he was gone, although she worried endlessly for Laurie’s grandfather. She knew she should write, but she thought it was for the best that they maintained distance again.

Flo couldn’t help but scold her, “You have to respond to him. He’s scared. He needs a friend.”

Jo stared down at the letter in her hand. His desperate words painted the page. “I can’t.”

“You can. You have to. He would do the same for you.” 

“Only because he loves me.” 

Flo took Jo’s hands in hers and smiled, “No, because you are his closest friend. Even if that wasn’t the case, I’m not convinced you don’t love him even if you try and convince yourself you don’t. He needs you.”

Jo was silent for a while as she debated her cousin’s words. Finally she said, “You’re right.”

Flo perked up, “About you loving him?”

Jo shook her head, “No. I don't know. We just need to go. Now. I need to be there for him.”

Aunt Carrol and Flo went with her. It was an agonizingly long train ride to Germany, and Jo couldn’t calm down. Flo kept trying to reassure her but Jo kept saying, “I’m so worried for Mr. Laurence. He has been so good to us. I know Laurie couldn’t handle being without him.”

They arrived at the hospital Laurie mentioned in his letters. Jo hoped he wouldn't mind them showing up without telling him first. She didn’t have time to write and tell him her plan. Jo went straight to one of the nurses and asked for the room of Mr. Laurence, and she was quickly sent back.

Jo stared at the door of the room, terrified about what she might find inside. Slowly she pushed in and saw Laurie sitting on a chair, book in his lap, and his soft voice giving life to the words on the page. She stared, not wanting to break the peaceful scene, not wanting to frighten him. She closed the door behind her, and Laurie looked up. He went from confused to happy, and then he pressed his lips into a thin line.

“You came.”

Jo nodded her head, “May I step in?”

“Please,” He signaled for her to enter the room, “I didn’t think you’d come,” Laurie admitted.

“I told you I was scared you’d be lonely, and you said you wouldn’t be as long as you have me. So, here I am.” 

Laurie closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled Jo to his chest with a shuddering breath. Jo wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. It was inappropriate and brash, but she pushed her fingers into his hair, scratching softly. 

Laurie melted into her arms. “Jo, how can I thank you?” 

“There is no need, never. I’m here. You are never going to be alone again.”

Laurie pulled away and looked back at his grandfather, “He only seems to recognize the piano and being read to. I’ve been reading to him every day. Sometimes I play the piano they graciously brought in, but he doesn’t seem to react to anything. Everything feels hopeless.”

Jo hated seeing him so defeated. Laurie was never like this; he never let anything get him down. Now the boy with never-ending optimism was giving up.

She wouldn’t allow it. Laurie’s grandfather would wake up. He had to. “It’s not hopeless,” she said, squeezing his shoulder. “He’ll come back because he loves you.”

Jo sat down on the chair Laurie was sitting on and pulled out one of her own stores from her small leather notebook. She didn’t let Laurie move far from her. “Mr. Laurence, It’s Jo March. I’m here. Teddy and I are here, so you must get better.”

Then she read to him. She read and read, and when Laurie grew tired, he sat at her feet, resting his head on her leg as both of the men slept, listening to her voice. 

She paused for a moment, observing both of them. Mr. Laurence was sleeping, and the paleness of his face scared Jo. He was always so warm and inviting and strong. Now he was here, fighting for his life. She reached her arm out and squeezed his hand, “Mr. Laurence, please wake up. Laurie needs you. I’m scared of what might happen to him if he loses you.”

She looked down at the boy asleep against her legs. She reached down to run her hand through his curls, and despite everything, she couldn’t help but smile. He seemed so glad that she was here, that she came to him and offered support. She felt terrible for trying to push him away. She was a terrible friend. But she was making up for it. She was here, and she wouldn’t leave him. She didn’t know what she truly meant by that but, she knew, she had always known, life was better with Laurie at her side. Together they could face whatever the world threw at them. 

She thought, maybe, she could love Laurie if this is what love is. 

Love was loss but it was also supporting the people you love and being there when they need you. Love included the good times with the bad times. Love was the reason it was all worth it. 

Mr. Laurence’s fever broke a day later and he was on the road to recovery. When he woke, he saw Jo and Laurie asleep, cuddled in each other's arms. He couldn’t help but smile at the display. 

“It seems reading aloud was the perfect medicine,” The doctor said as he checked in on Mr. Laurence. 

Mr. Laurence responded, “I heard such wonderful tales being told. I had no choice but to wake up and figure out who wrote them. What a delight it was to find out it was our Jo.”

Jo smiled at Laurie. He smiled back. She couldn’t help but pull his hand into her lap. Everything would be okay. 

It would be another couple of months before Mr. Laurence could even think about traveling. He was too weak but was thankfully getting stronger every day.

Aunt Carrol and Flo came in every once in a while to check on everyone. Aunt Carrol told tales of her youth in Ireland, and Flo talked about wedding arrangements and how Fred wanted them to live in England once they wed.

As the days passed, Mr. Laurence’s strength increased. Laurie seemed less hesitant to leave, and Jo encouraged him to get some fresh air.

“Everything will be fine if you leave for a moment, Teddy. I think your grandfather is growing tired of us staring at him all the time.”

Laurie rubbed his eyes before letting out a long sigh, “Okay, okay. I’ll go get some water and then be right back.”

He got up and walked through the door, leaving Jo and Mr. Laurence to sit in silence.

Jo looked over at Laurie’s grandfather, a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her, “I know I’ve already said this, but I am glad you’re here, Josephine. And so is Theodore. It was very kind of you and your family to come all this way for us.”

“Of course I came. You and Laurie are important to me.”

“Theodore told me you two had spent a lot of time together. I was afraid your friendship was done for good.” 

Jo sighed. “Me too. But when I saw him again... I realized I missed him. I had to fix things.” 

Mr. Laurence raised an eyebrow, “I see things have been fixed. You two are closer than ever.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Jo asked, blush plain on her face.

“Jo March, you know what I mean.” 

She shook her head and, “I-- He was scared because of how ill you were. Of course I came. He is my friend.” 

“And if it took my illness for you to blush while you think of Theodore, so be it. What will you do now that I am awake? On the mend?” 

Jo tapped her chin in a mockery of thought. She had known what she planned on doing since she arrived. She and her family would leave Germany once Mr. Laurence was healed, bringing Flo back to her beloved Fred. 

“I will stay here. I will read to you until you can no longer bear to hear my voice. And when you are well, we will all go home.” 

He nodded, still watching her. “And what of my grandson?” 

Jo looked over at the door Laurie walked out of, unsure what to say.

“I knew a girl with big dreams once.” 

Jo looked back at him, confused. 

“My wife. Theodore’s grandmother, though he didn’t know her. She was a pianist and a great one at that. She had big dreams of concert halls and large crowds. Then I met her. We fell in love. I was lucky someone as talented as her could love me. When we married, I never wanted her to give up what she loved. Thankfully she allowed me to support her as she wrote music.” 

Jo tensed her shoulders. She never knew that. She had assumed that no matter how much she and Laurie tried, they would always be doomed by his status, by society. That was why she pushed him away. She couldn’t have dreams and be his wife. But hearing Mr. Laurence say that, to know his wife also had dreams and she was still able to pursue them, changed how Jo thought of her future with Laurie completely. 

Mr. Laurence smiled at her brightly as he thought of his late wife, allowing Jo her silence. He hummed, a song Jo had only ever heard Laurie play. 

“What song is that?” 

Mr. Laurence hummed a moment longer before answering. “It is the first song she played in a concert she was paid for. It was in France. She had played at a ball, just enjoying herself, and the man hosting asked her to perform. I have never been so proud.”

Jo took a deep, body shuddering breath, “I wouldn’t be a good wife, Mr. Laurence.” 

He took her hand in his, squeezing it. “If you think like that, Miss. March, no one is. I was not a good husband. Your wonderful mother isn’t a good wife. Mrs. Brooke isn’t. My wife wasn’t. Your cousin won’t be. Good is subjective. It is an agreement between the married couple. Marriage, Miss. March, is a compromise. It’s a commitment.”

“I’ve always hated compromise,” Jo commented. 

“We all do. But it’s worth it if you love the person you have made the commitment to.”

Laurie finally came back in. He had a plate filled with sweets and other goodies for them to snack on. He smiled at both of them, “Did I miss anything?”

Jo smiled at him. He was her Teddy. Kind, thoughtful Teddy who stayed by his grandfather’s side, who did anything he could to make her comfortable as his grandfather recovered. Teddy who always helped her into carriages and offered his arm when walking down the street. Teddy, who read all her stories and encouraged her to write more, who bought the newspaper so that he could cut out her story and keep it. Through everything, he loved her. She wasn’t sure why and she knew she definitely didn’t deserve it, but she was glad he did. 

It might’ve taken her way too many years but now she knew. She loved him, too. 

\-----

Jo went to talk to Aunt Carrol about extending their stay. When she got back to Mr. Laurence’s room, she saw Laurie standing outside the door. He looked sad and a bit worried.

“I’m sorry I can’t go back with you.” He said once she was standing in front of him.

Jo took his hand, “I’m not leaving you. I meant what I said. You’ll never be alone again.” 

She laced their fingers together. Laurie stared as if memorizing the way their fingers looked intertwined.

Since Laurie said nothing, Jo continued, “Aunt Carrol said we could stay until your grandfather is well, and then we can all go back together.”

Laurie smiled at that, “I miss France already.” 

“I do, too. But I miss Concord more. My stay in Europe is almost up, Teddy.” There’s a question there unasked. She wondered if Laurie could hear it. 

He could. “I’ll go home with you. We both will.”

Jo lifted her free hand to Laurie’s face, “Could you be happy there? In little Concord with its fields and woods and--”

Laurie smiled at her, covering her hand with his, “Jo, I will have you. My grandfather. The rest of the Marches. The Brookes. I could be happy for all my days with that alone. 

“We can still travel if you feel the need to leave, we can go. I just-- that will always be home. Somewhere between Laurence Manor and Orchard House.” 

Laurie knit his eyebrows together in confusion. “Jo? What are you saying...” 

She bit her lip, “Things I shouldn’t be saying until your grandfather is recovered and you are comfortable. Things I shouldn’t say till we are in Concord. But I can’t yet tell if you make me brave or foolish...”

Laurie pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She found herself staring at his lips. They were so close. She could close the distance.

The thought scared her. 

She never thought of Laurie in this way before, but she figured it was going to happen eventually. They had been in Europe together for nearly a year. What a place to fall in love. Love. She loved him. Truly. 

“I only want to make you brave, Jo.” 

Jo ran her hand down his back, taking in the feeling of him as if it were the first time she ever held him. “You do, and yet I find myself terrified to tell you what’s on my mind.” 

“I would never force you into doing or saying anything you don’t want.” 

“I know. And I’m so grateful for that. I think I will keep it myself, just for a bit longer, but... perhaps, I can have one thing now.” She closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Jo could feel Laurie freeze but she didn’t stop kissing him. She pressed closer, placing her hand on his cheek to keep him against her. Jo parted her lips and ran her tongue across his lips. He seemed to surged back to life after that, kissing Jo back finally and opening his mouth to her. She poured all of himself into the kiss. She laid herself bare for him. Jo felt fragile and perfect for the first time in her life, and when Laurie pulled away, Jo noticed he was smiling. His lips were dark red from the kiss and she couldn’t help but run her thumb across them. His lips were perfect, just like he was. 

He blinked a few times, stunned by the kiss.

“Teddy?” 

“Jo?” 

She blushed, “I think, maybe, we should do that again sometime.”

Laurie was equally red and breathless, “I agree. Actually, don’t ever stop.”

\------

Once Mr. Laurence was completely healed and after one last romp around Paris, Jo March found herself back in Concord nearly two years after leaving it. She couldn’t believe how much her life changed in the time she was gone. It was weird to walk back into Orchard House in her Parisian attire. She was no longer the young girl who ran around in her bloomers on hot days. She was a lady, well, as close to one as she would ever be.

When she stepped in, she was met by the blank stares of her parents.

Mrs. March was the first to approach her, “Jo? Is that you?” There was a light-hearted teasing in her voice and she pulled Jo into her arms. Mr. March pulling her in for a hug after the two women pulled away, and then there were footsteps, and Beth was in view. Beth had only grown beautifully--Jo almost cried when she saw her. 

“Jo! I can’t believe you’re here!” Beth hugged her tightly, pressing her face into Jo. Jo thought she could feel the cool wetness of tears soak through her shirt.

“I missed you so much, Beth.” 

Laurie wasn’t far behind, lingering in the doorway. They weren’t engaged yet, but they planned to be. 

When Mrs. March finally noticed him, she waved her hand, signaling for him to step into the room, “Laurie, don't just stand there. You’re family, make yourself at home. It’s good to see you back and with Jo, no less.” 

Laurie smiled at her as he stepped in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Jo and I spent a lot of time together in Europe. I’m sure she’s written at length about it.”

Marmee looked at Jo confused, and Jo, in return, smiled a bit sheepishly. 

Beth grinned wider if possible. “Oh yes. I know all about it. Is there news yet, Jo?” 

Jo crossed her arms in mock annoyance, “I haven’t even been home 20 minutes, Beth. Let us breathe.” 

Laurie looked at Jo with a giant smile on his face. Jo knew there was no way her family wasn’t onto their little secret, “Perhaps everyone will join my grandfather and me for dinner? He is eager to see everyone again.” 

Jo knew he was planning something. She just didn’t know what.

“Oh, of course! We were all so worried about him.” Mrs. March said, “I’m so glad you had Jo to help you through this rough time. It’s never good to be alone when going through such hardships. But yes, we would be happy to.” 

Laurie nodded his head, “I am, too. And I am endlessly grateful for Jo. If it wasn’t for her, I think I might have succumbed to my grief.” He gave Jo a look that made her heart pound in her chest. “My grandfather is calling on the Brookes. Perhaps seven tonight for dinner?” 

When they left Orchard House for fresh air, they claimed, Jo said to him, “What are you planning?”

Laurie smirked, “Nothing, Jo. Just dinner with my family. It’s been too long.” 

“You know I will say yes. Just… not in front of everyone.” 

Laurie hummed softly, and Jo blushed. 

“Oh, you. Fine. Do this your way, Teddy. Just don’t be offended when I smack your shoulder and make a scene.”

He chuckled at that, “Some things really don’t change, do they?”

\------

The March’s and the Brookes’ filed into Laurence manor, bringing with them nothing but noise and chaos. Jo was yelling at Amy for something, and Beth was trying to be the mediator. Meg was talking to Mrs. March about washing and drying and new recipes. John and Mr. March were swapping war stories. It truly felt like they never left at all.

Mr. Laurence and Laurie greeted the guests. Laurie was quick to hug the March’s, Amy first, then Beth and Mrs. March. He shook Mr. March’s hand and then finally turned to Jo.

“You look beautiful tonight, Jo.”

“You’re only saying that because you picked out the dress.” She pulled him in for a hug, squeezing him tightly. 

Jo talked about her European trip during the meal. She filled her family in on the hotels they stayed at and the cafes they frequented. She went into detail about seeing Laurie for the first time in months and how they quickly reforged their friendship which then developed, finally, into something more.

Amy and Beth asked question after question about the buildings in London and the museums in France. Jo said Amy would’ve loved all the gardens and artists and promised they would all go together. 

Once dessert was served and things started to wind down, Laurie and Jo wandered off to the study. Jo knew why he wanted her alone. They had an understanding since that day in the hospital, but she was still nervous about being asked. Her opinions on marriage had changed, but only a little. She still felt like she was giving up a lot, but she was gaining Laurie. It wasn’t such a bad trade-off. 

She was grateful he was going to ask for hand in public and wouldn’t make a scene, and she figured he was grateful she wouldn’t smack his shoulder.

Laurie sat down at the piano. He patted the other side of the bench for her to sit down. Jo leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he played. The tune Laurie played was soft, and Jo recognized it as the one Mr. Laurence hummed in the hospital, the one Laurie would always play when they were alone in this very room all the times before.

“I love when you play this one,” Jo said as the song came to an end.

“It’s my favorite. It reminds me of the songs we used to dance to when we were young.” His fingers glided over the keys as he played, starting up another song. It was quieter and not as upbeat. 

“We’ve come a long way since that day we met.”

Laurie’s hands stilled. He turned his head to press a kiss to the curls that adorned Jo’s head. “We have. I don’t regret the things we went through to get here. I’m glad that, after everything, I can call you mine.”

Jo lifted her head so she could look at him. “Can you? We aren’t engaged. I could walk away.”

He groaned, “Jo. Don’t be mean.”

“I’m not being mean, just encouraging you to ask.” Jo wanted to get it done and out of the way. She was ready to move forward. 

Laurie stood up from the piano bench and then got down on one knee, “Jo March, you have always been my closest friend. I lost you once when we were younger when I went about this all wrong. Now we're older, and I hope I’m finally doing this right. You said that when I asked again, you would give me a different answer. So here I am asking again. Will you marry me?”

Jo gave her boy a toothy grin. “I’ll marry you. And in case you didn’t know, I love you.” She placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips gently to his.

However, neither Jo nor Laurie realized their family had followed them to the study and waited patiently outside. When Jo said yes, they all cheered. Jo pulled away and looked over the partly open door, shaking her head at their behavior. 

Amy and Beth were the first to enter the room, and they both came rushing over to Jo, hugging her tightly.

“Congratulations, Jo,” Beth said. 

“I can’t believe you said yes to Laurie,” Amy said after.

“I can’t either. It seems Europe changes people in mysterious ways.”

Amy snorted, “I wouldn’t know.”

Jo ruffled her sister's hair as she playfully pushed her away, “And you won’t unless you’re nice to me.”

Meg, Brooke, and Mr. Laurence were next to congratulate the couple, followed by Marmee, Mr. March, and Hannah. 

Mr. Laurene raised a glass, “To the future Mr. and Mrs. Laurence!”

“To the future Mr. and Mrs. Laurence!” Echoed everyone else.

Jo went back to Laurie’s side and he slipped a ring onto her finger and then pressed a kiss to it. “To our future, Jo.”

“To our future, Teddy.”


End file.
